Rina Alwin
Rina is one of the high school students in Daybrooke International School. Appearance Hair colour: Brown with a red streak Eye colour: Deep navy blue Shirt: Deep green, jacket like cover with a long sleeved black shirt underneath as well as a red bow Pants: Short net leggings under a black skirt, as well as black knee socks Shoes: Brown school shoes ETC: Wears a headband that's white Personality A studious girl with so much to look forward to. She's a younge lady that loves to laugh and smile, but becomes cold or uncomfortable when around the ones she loves. To put it short, Rina's ten faced and will go from being tsundere to yandere to loli to shy and timid. With a high iq pointage, she receives high grades with a bright future ahead of her. With normal expectations, she likes to be herself with many people but has troubles opening up with newcomers. She cannot refrain from being more serious then playful, putting grades infront of her social life. History Born and raised in a small town in Canada, she was never satisfied with her life. Being the younger child of two, she was looked down apon, as well as abused and tortured by her parents. She never fit in because of other children being scared of her because of the welts on her skin which were somehow unseen by adults. Her parents had left her and her older brother, Clark, because they had gotten tired of them. From a young age of five until she turned twelve, she was somewhat happy. Her life could have been better but without her abusive parents, she could finally smile without being beaten. Every time someone would raise a hand though, she would flinch. For her twelveth birthday present, what was left was a note from Clark saying he was leaving her. She grew up alone after that. From being pushed around in school, she closed down and refused to speak. No one could open her shell. After a while, she refused to drink, eat, or sleep. Her life slowely started to fade until she found an old song on the radio, reminding her that she couldn't give up on her believes or loves. It took a while for her to remember how lifestyle was around her but he learned quickly how to interact with people. Relations Haiiro Kirii Rina hates kirii with the power of a thousand suns. Drake Roul Van Norris Amias ' Rina's "handsome, charming, always ready to support her" ex boyfriend. As they started as friends, Rina had only thought of Drake as an awkward, flirting idiot that didn't have limitations to the people he would try and persuade. She never really took the time to see who Drake was until he received amnesia(via Formspring) which is when Rina started to realise what Drake meant to her(or not, stated below). After he turned out alright, Rina did have strong feelings for Drake but couldn't handle her actions when he bought her things(Such as a house). She was a bit cruel towards him, but when she was in the moment, she could be loving and supportive. She held lies in this relationship though. As much as she truly loves Drake, she also had her suspicions which could have been the main reason she confessed her feelings. He could have been related to her brother's permanent dissappearance and she's observing Drake to see if he is in fact connected or is just another civilian that was around at the time. He turned out to be normal and it was time for Rina to give Drake up, lying to not only him but to herself, quoting "I hate you," "I never loved you," "I was using you," and much more. Now that Drake's dead, Rina regrets what she did to the point where it may be killing her. Rina can now talk to Kirii's ghost. 'Akane Cyrielle ' Though they don't have a real relationship, Rina has talked to Akane before and really likes her. She wishes to have more friends like Akane. 'Souri Haruka He was her first friend in her eyes. She instantly liked Souri and had immediate signs of friendship with him... As much as she could see. Rina never knew, nor probably will know, how Souri feels about her but she wants to be very good friends with him. She likes to be good to him though, keeping Souri from constantly(even though she fails) calling him gay annd giving him a supply of dangos every once and a while. Scarlet Testarossa Rina admires Scarlet with pleading eyes. She likes and hopes that Scarlet likes her back in a friendly fashion. Rex Edwyn Rina likes Rex, no matter what the relation was between him and Kirii. He's an... Awkward person in her eyes, but she doesn't mind it, as well as likes the thought of tutoring him with French. They have their ups and downs but all in all, Rina does like Rex. Gallery App Updated App Facts *As smart as she is, it seems during some events, she has a one tracked mind and will only focus on that, to the point of considered obsession *She has permanent scars from years of abuse *She will not leave without her headband on *If someone even moves fairly quickly, she will flinch as if they are to hurt her *Rina's, since the update to her application, tsundere *She can apologise like it's her job at times *She likes to think that people are very close once she's talked to them once *On formspring roleplays, Rina has become a child, a chibi, a vampire, and currently has amnesia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:High School